Young Dracula Murder Mayhem
by chelseacastle
Summary: Betrand has worked his way into the house what happens when he starts sneaking around? This is something I was aksked to write and post on this site.
1. The Beginning

Young Dracula – Murder Mayhem

**A/N: I was asked by a friend to write this so I eventually did. This is not a show I particularly like but I was asked so I did. Honestly I did not want to write this soooo...**

* * *

It was a dark, stormy night, when everything was quiet. Vlad was in his room and so was Ingrid, the Count was sleeping in his coffin. The storm was just rolling in when Ingrid got up from her desk and was about to leave her bedroom when all of a sudden she heard a big THUMP!

"What the hell was that?" said Ingrid with curiosity as she turned around and headed for the window.

"That's not at all how I intended on making an entrance. WOAH! I feel dizzy but I think I'll be fine."

"Bertrand is that you?" Ingrid said heading towards the figure.

"Yeah, it's me, nice to see you to Ingrid" his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Oh... ummm... sorry, I did not expect to see you here and I especially did not imagine you coming through my window. Anyway, how did you get up to my window?" she said moving to her window and looking down.

"Right about that I ummm I just-"

"Well spit it out!" she snapped, turning round to glare at him, becoming very annoyed and impatient.

"Well I just had to see you" he began to explain "and as for getting up to your window, I climbed" he finished, beginning to shift uncomfortably at the sound of Ingrids irritated tone.

"Reeeeeeally" she she dragged out, using a more sweet and innocent tone.

"Really" Bertrand said assuring her while moving closer to her.

"I've missed you soooo much, you have no idea. All my father seems to care about is Vlad, uggggg! he such a pain in the ass." she told him starting with a sweet tone and ending with some sort of irritation to her voice. They were now standing in front of each other so she put her arms around his waist and rested her head on his chest, he then wrapped his arms around her waist and pressed a kiss to the top of her head. He began to think about her behaviour because this was awfully strange especially coming from Ingrid of all people.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!

"Quick, hide!" she said in a hushed tone, moving from his embrace to help him hide.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!

More knocks at the door "hang on!, I'm coming!, I'm coming!" called out Ingrid while trying to stuff Bertrand into her closet out of site. Once he was out of site she opened the door not surprised to see who it was.

"Hey Ingrid, I need some help with something" said Vlad walking straight past his sister over to her desk.

"VLAD GET OUT!" yelled Ingrid

"Seriously, I really need some help."

"NO, NOW GET OUT!" she yelled again.

"Fine, fine, no need to yell, I'm leaving" Vlad said taking his time to get to the door. As soon as he had left the room Ingrid slammed the door closed.

"Bertrand, Vlads gone you can come out!" called Ingrid, lowering her voice in-case Vlad heard.

"Are you sure?" he asked, slowly coming out of her closet.

"I'm sure" she said walking over to him "now where were we?" once again wrapping her arms around his waist and looking up at him.

"Right here" he said as he leant down to kiss her. But they never got there, because right before there lips touched he reached behind himself, pulled a stake from his back pocket and stuck it straight through her heart.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Ingrid let out an ear piercing scream as she fell to the floor and bled out.

Bertrand just stood there and watched. No regrets going through his mind, just thoughts of happiness about what he had done and thoughts of his next evil plan. But, as he stood there, he heard her last words:

"Why, Bertrand, why?" and with that she closed her eyes and died. At this the thunder, lightning and bucket loads of rain came from above.

On the floor below Vlad was sitting in his room when he heard Ingrid scream. He thought nothing of it and guessed that she had probably just broken a nail or something. But the longer he did think about he realised it sounded nothing like a normal scream she let out and went upstairs to investigate. When he got there and slowly slipped inside, his jaw dropped at what he saw...


	2. The Secret

**Bertrands Point of View**

While sneaking around the school I walk past an open room when something or rather someone caught my eye. It just so happened that it was the Count, who appeared to be writing a letter of some sort.

I decided to leave him be for now and was just about to head toward the stairs when I heard him yawn. While he was yawning he stood up, stretched and headed toward the door. I quickly had to decide where to hide myself before he saw me and skinned me alive. So I quickly cross the hall hide in the closest room.

I checked three rooms and they were all locked.

"SHIT SHIT SHIT!" I said under my breath. He was getting closer to the door when finally, finally I found an open room. I slipped inside just as he stepped into the hall.

When I turned around what I saw amazed me. It was a room full of stuffed toys of all kind. I was about to laugh out loud when, I heard the door knob turn behind me and quickly I hid behind a pile of toys so I was not to be seen. I saw him come in and sit among a pile. He then, picked one up, a unicorn to be exact and started to ride it around in the air while beginning to make soft horse noises. It was the funniest thing I had ever seen, and I could not stop the gigantic grin taking over my face. I also had to stiffle all the laughs and giggles building up inside of me.

He finished playing with the unicorn and left the room. I had no idea when he would be back, so that's when I made my move and left him a little a present. I then raced out of the room and headed for the stairs.

I found a room right below the one with all the stuffed toys. Sadly this one was empty, apart from one window, a chair so rusted it looked like it would crumble any second and a bed made of wood that seemed like it would give you splinters if you so much as touched it.

I heard the Count enter the room and said aloud:

"What is thing in the centre of the room?"

I also heard him read the not I had left with the gift.

"Dear Count

Thanks for all the fun times we shared, so sorry it had to end this way

Your best friend

Bertrand"

Next thing you know he was yelling and screaming in complete outrage. I did then laugh. I thought it might spark some anger but not that much anger. Then I realised I could laugh about it later and that I had to put my plan into action, before he came looking for me. So I counted to three and hit the big red button on the remote in my hand.

That's when I heard someone coming down the hall.

"DAD DAD? DAD WHERE ARE YOU?" I heard Vlad calling out.

And that's when I heard and felt it.

It was the UV bomb I had left along with the note. I am also pretty sure I heard Vlad race towards the stairs.

10 MINUTES LATER

When I got back to the room Vlad was gone and all that was left of the Count was a pile of ashes in the doorway, which I'm guessing was where he was standing when the bomb went off. As for the stuffed toys they were all ashes as well. Then I started thinking of my next evil plan as well of thinking about how beautifully this one played out.

As I was heading down the hall I ticked off the Count and Ingrid from my mental check-list and also started thinking about who was next.

Come to think of it WHO was next hmmmm... AHHHHH yes

Vlad


	3. Admitance

**Vlads Point of View**

I went down to the cellar so I could think about todays events.

So far I had lost my father and my sister. I was the only one left and there was definately no way I was contacting my mother.

As I was opening the cellar door I heard someone talking to themselves:

"I am a genius, why am I not ruler yet?"  
"All I have to do now is kill Vlad and I will become ruler. I am such a genius, I should have done this years ago and it's only coming to me now? hmmmm well maybe I'm less of a genius than I thought, but still."

I would now that voice anywhere I thought to myself.

"Bertrand! What the hell are you doing here? and did you just admit to killing my father and sister!" I yelled at him, while thinking of all the ways I could kill him.

He turned around mid sentence and faltered to a stop, as his eyes widened like never before.

"W... wh...what are you doing here?" he stammered as I stalked into the room, ready to tear his eyes out.

"I live here" I snapped back coming to a stop in front of him.

"Well, obviously, you stupid boy" he retorted regaining his momentum.

"I am not a boy!" I yelled back "and you did not answer my earlier questions, for one what are you doing here and two did you or did you not just confess to killing my sister and my father?" I asked trying to calm myself down so I could get some answers from him before I killed him.

"Well, not that it's any of your business, but yes, I killed the Count and Ingrid and that is exactly the reason why I am here to kill you all. Want a drink?"

"No thank you" I said keeping my cool.

"Fine then, now if you don't mind me I shall be on my way." he said while walking past me, but I was to quick and grabbed his wrist while he brushed past me.

"NOT so fast Bertrand."

"Yes, did you want something?"

"Ummmmm, yes just... this" I said becoming angry once again and lunging for him, knocking him to the ground.

We rolled around on the floor, bashing the shit out of one another for a good 20mins, but I eventually remembered the knife in my back pocket. Problem is that he was on top of me at the time, so I flipped us over, knocked him unconscious, pulled the knife from my pocket and slit his throat.

I stood up and watched all the blood from the deep cut seep out. After about 5mins of wondering what to do next, I took a seat at the table and ran the whole day through my head, but this time I added fighting and killing Bertrand to the events of the day.

I took a sip of the glass that Bertrand had left on the table and wondered whether I should go into hiding, maybe go find Erin and, because I was depressed and lonely, I even considered contacting my mother.

So after about an hour of feeling sorry for myself, and 5 glasses of soy blood later I decided I needed some rest. So I stalked up to my room. But as soon as I layed down, all of a sudden, I felt this terrible pounding in my head and thats when I blacked out.


	4. The Final Event

**Erins Point of View**

I was driving down the the old gravel road back towards the school, when I came to a stop infront of the gate.

Praying that the gate was open, I got out of my car and walked over, then I pushed on the gate. Thank God it was open. Because, frankly, I was not in the mood to try and get the damn thing open.

I had pushed the gate open far enough, so I got back in my car and drove upto the front door. Once there, I got out, went inside and immediately started looking for Vlad, because he was the sole reason I came back.

I first started looking for him in the cellar, thinking he might be in there getting a drink. But, no, he was not to be seen in there, so, upstairs I headed.

"VLAD, VLAD?" I called out "VLAD, where are you? I want to talk to you, please dont't be hiding from me!" I continued to call out, as worry started to overtake my voice. I also was reeeeally hoping that he wasn't avoiding me because that would just be childish.

I walked upstairs and headed towards Ingrids room, thinking she might know where he is, but i was not betting on it.

I got to her room and almost cried out in shock at what I saw. A pool of blood surrounding Ingrid, where she was lying on the floor with a stake through her heart. I suddenly thought about, who in the world would do such a thing, aside from the slayers.

Anyway, so I left Ingrids room and continued my search. I searched every open room I could find, I even searched the old shed out in the backyard. Then it started to become dark outside and I figured, thats not right, it's only 3pm, but, when I looked outside, I saw lot's of storm clouds.

Great, just what we need, more frigin rain. I thought to myself, while staring out the window. Then all of a sudden, I heard a noise behind me.

"Vlad? Vlad is that you?" I called out into the dark, gloomy hall. My mind started filling with hopeful thoughts about finally seeing him again. But, sadly, those thoughts were quickly dismissed, when it turns out it was just a mouse.

What to do next?, what to do next? I thought. then it hit me, his room, that should of been the first place I looked. So, with even happier thoughts about finally seeing him, I raced upstairs, as fast as lightning to his room.

When I go there his door was closed, so I knocked. No answer. I knocked again. No answer.

"Vlad, please let me in, I just want to talk to you!"

No answer.

That's when I decided to go straight in, instead of calling again. I scanned my eyes across the room, when my eyes landed on the closed coffin. I went over and opened it. And there he was, lying there, as peaceful as ever. I softly said his name as not to scare him. Thing is, he did not so much as stir let alone wake up. I grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him, not too roughly but hard enough to wake him.

Still no response, hmmmmm... that's strange, so I ran the symptoms through my head:

no response

no movement

I don't think he is breathing

He has never had a pulse so, checking for that would be pointless

Then I realise, oh... oh no... oh no oh no oh no! I begin to panic, he's dead, he's gone, Vlad, he's gone, what am I to do with out him?

I slink down to the floor and hide my face in my hands, silently I let the tears fall. Not that there was any point hiding them because i'm all alone, I can't even talk to the Count, because, yeah, I saw the ashes on my way up.

So now, I am all alone in this frigin world. No one to talk to, the one person I cared about the most about is gone and I begin to think that I am the loneliest person in the world.

"How did it come to this?" I cried out "why is this world so against me and why did you take away the one person I loved most of all? WHY?" I continued to cry out.

By this time, the sky had cleared and it was perfectly sunny out. That's when I looked outside, through my blurred vision and then looked at the clock, I could just make out what is said: 3:30. Perfect, the sun is at it's brightest.

I stood up, said a final goodbye to Vlad with a kiss to his lips, walked to the window, stood on the window sill, looked back at Vlad and said to him

"See you soon" as my eyes filled with more tears.

Then I jumped.

As the sun hit my skin, I could feel myself burning up until finally

BOOM!


End file.
